Information may be communicated by conventional means such as electronic signals, electromagnetic signals, photonic signals, audio signals, etc. For long distance and/or high-speed communication, typically some form of electronic communication is utilized, e.g., wired and/or wireless electrical, electromagnetic, and/or optical systems. Solutions typically require a physical communication channel (e.g., a wire, a fiber optic, a waveguide) and/or a clear path (a line of sight) between the sending device and the receiving device. Some types of communication systems may rely on an intense source that broadcasts a signal in a range of directions (e.g., a radio broadcast). All of these solutions are vulnerable to eavesdropping, jamming, and/or manipulation of the communication signal. Further, physical obstacles and/or distance between the sending device and the receiving device may hinder communication, for example, by blocking the signal and/or reducing the signal to noise ratio at the receiving device. Hence, there is a need for secure and/or reliable communication systems and methods.